


Missed Chance

by caz251



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a short conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

“I went to your wedding.”

“I went to your funeral.”

“I thought you would have waited for me.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“You could have grieved a bit longer.”

“You could have told me you were alive.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve moved on.”


End file.
